Would You, Could You - Be My Valentine?
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: With a little help from their friends, and a bear?!… anything can happen! :)


Disclaimer: I don't own the Wrestlers or the WWF. That honor belongs to Vince McMahon.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story for your website, please ask me first, thanks. :)  
  
Thanks to Annie(Angelgirl) and my sister for the inspiration to write this story. :)   
  
"I don't know Jeff, I'm not good at this kind of thing."  
"What's to be good at, you just pick a card, write a few pretty lines and send it - as long as it's from the heart, that's all that matters."   
"You sound like the voice of experience."  
"You bet I am. I send Beth a card every year at this time, just because I can't be with her."  
"Aw Jeff, that's real sweet of you," his pal mocked in a high - pitched voice.  
"Do you want my help or not?" Jeff demanded.  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. So, what's next?"  
"Get an account with BlueMountain.com, nothing's free ya know."  
His buddy rolled his eyes, "You mean I'm going to pay $11 to use it one time?" he complained, as he scanned the instructions.  
"Trust me, if this works, you'll be using these guys way more than just once. Besides, you need to explore the web more anyway," Jeff pointed out.   
"I'm perfectly content just keeping tabs on my stocks thank you very much," he replied, somewhat haughtily.   
Jeff clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Do you realize the whole world is at your fingertips: medicine, history, how - to projects, you can even do most of your shopping on the web." Jeff lowered his voice a hair, "Plus, their are plenty of wrestling sites dedicated to yours truly," he said proudly.   
"Yeah right, whatever," his friend scoffed. His eyes lit up with wonder, "Hey, do you think the fans might have some websites about me?"   
"Ya never know," Jeff answered mysteriously.  
Jeff glanced down at his watch, "Oh shoot, you'd better hurry man, her match should be over in a few minutes, and the first thing she does is check her e-mail!"  
"Help me out here, what kind of stuff does she like? Jeff's friend asked, his voice panicky.   
"She absolutely adores Panda Bears, so why don't you send her a Valentine card with a Panda in it," Jeff suggested.   
Quickly, his friend's fingers skimmed across the keyboard.   
Jeff watched on with interest, "You're pretty quick for someone whose computer keys probably collect an inch of dust every two weeks."  
"I never said I was computer illiterate, just that it's not my favorite pastime."  
"Ah ha, I found one." Excitedly, he swiveled around in his chair to face Jeff, a boyish grin on his face.   
Jeff smiled, "Well, don't just sit there, send it to her!" he prompted him good - naturedly. He went to send the card, but a message popped up: error, please fill in e-mail address.   
"Aw man," he mumbled as he typed in his address: RUtuffenough@aol.com. "Angelfire has less spam," Jeff advised.   
"Do I see your name on this computer?" he demanded.   
Jeff held his hands up, "Geeze, touchy aren't we. You do realize you are quite contrary sometimes?"  
"And what if I am," he shot back.  
"No wonder chicks don't dig you," Jeff replied, shaking his head.  
"I don't care if chicks dig me, I only want one chick in particular to dig me." As Jeff watched his buddy send off the card, he commented, "That's cute, she'll probably love it!"  
"You think so? I sure hope so," he replied anxiously.   
"Here, instant message her," Jeff pushed, grabbing the mouse.   
"I don't want to," his friend argued defensively, taking the mouse back from Jeff. "Besides, I don't have my instant message thing set up," he muttered.   
"You're kidding!" Jeff exclaimed, staring at him disbelief. "Here, let me get you in," Jeff insisted, taking the mouse from him again.   
"Hey!" he protested.   
  
"What's this?' she asked in surprise.  
"BlueMountain eh, looks like someone has a secret admirer," Beth teased.   
"Heck, it's probably not a valentine. I bet it's just Spike playing a joke on me." She clicked on the card and a little Panda bear tap - danced it's way onto the screen. "Aw look, he's so cute!" Nora whirled around in her chair, "But only one other person knows I like Panda bears," she said worriedly.   
"Jeff," Beth replied with a frown.   
"Look!" Beth exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the screen. The tap dancing panda took off it's top hat and out flew the words, "Would you be my valentine?   
Sincerely,   
Bradshaw"  
Nora's hand flew to her mouth in surprise, barely covering her gasp. *Jeff must be helping him,* Beth thought with a smile. Just then, a smaller window popped up on Nora's computer. "I was wondering - if you have received my e-mail? Either way, I'd surely like to know how you feel about me signed.."  
  
"Hunnybear! You put my instant message name in as hunnybear?!" Bradshaw fumed. "You'll destroy my image!"   
Jeff shrugged, "So, you want to win her heart don't you? Besides, everyone knows you're a big softy anyway."   
Bradshaw scowled, "Give me my mouse back Cyrano," he said fiercely.   
"Easy big guy, just trying to speed things up with the instant message."  
"This better work," Bradshaw grumbled.  
"Trust me, it will, in spite of your ruined reputation." Bradshaw shot him a look.  
"I'm kidding, the love doctor knows what he's doing." Bradshaw grinned, then he started laughing so hard that tears sprang to his eyes.   
"What?" Jeff questioned.  
"Excuse me Jeff, I'll be right.. back. I need some water." Still wiping the tears from his eyes, Bradshaw said to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, "Oh man that felt good, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."  
"Hey!" Jeff cried defensively.   
  
"So, tell him you will be his valentine," Beth demanded.   
"I, I can't."  
"Why not? I know you like him."  
"How'd you know that," Nora asked in surprise.  
"It's obvious, every time you're near him, you blush like a schoolgirl and get all tongue - tied. I've been telling Jeff all along you were in love with Bradshaw, but he just didn't see it."   
Nora's face reddened and she hung her head.  
"No reason to be embarrassed hon, it's part of falling in love," Beth said nudging her gently. Nora nodded resolutely, the butterflies flying fast and furious in her stomach as she typed.   
"I'm going to go talk to Rob, I'll see you in a little bit," Beth said softly as she quietly stole out of the room.   
"Hey man, she's writing back to you!" Jeff yelled.   
"Really?!" Bradshaw came racing back into the living room, landing so hard in his swivel chair that it nearly tipped over.   
"Mind if I go into the kitchen and munch on some cheese doodles? I feel a hunger attack coming on."   
"Sure, go ahead," Bradshaw replied, waving him off.   
"Carpe Diem," he read. "Seize the moment," he said to himself with a knowing smile.   
  
One year later:   
"Missed you hunnybear," Nora whispered teasingly into his ear, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bradshaw wrapped his hands around her forearms, allowing himself to lean back against her. Suddenly, without warning, he reached around and grabbed Nora by the waist, practically throwing her into his lap.   
Nora let out a shriek, "Bradshaw!"   
He grinned wolfishly at her.   
Leaning back in his arms, Nora looped her arms around his neck, "So, what did Jeff give Beth for Valentine's day?   
He smiled, "You really want to know?"  
Nora's face fell, "Oh no, don't tell me he sent her another card?"  
"Okay, I won't tell you that," he said, still smiling. "Instead, I'll tell you that he purchased a red, velvet colored box with a diamond engagement ring inside.  
"Oh wow! That's wonderful! I'm so glad that they are getting married. They have loved each other for a long time. Besides, it will be good for Jeff, now he will have someone to come home to."   
"That reminds me," she said, glancing at her gold, wedding band.   
Bradshaw scrunched his eyes shut, "Oh wait, wait, I know Beth wanted me to tell you something else."  
Nora smiled and shook her head in amusement at how scatter - brained he could be at times.   
He snapped his fingers in remembrance and grinned, "I remember now, she would love to have you be her Maid of Honor when they get married this Spring."  
Nora's mouth fell open in surprise, "Well, as long as the Maid of Honor's dress is available in a maternity size," she said softly, her eyes searching his.   
"Really, you mean it!" he exclaimed. His eyes shining, Bradshaw nuzzled her neck and ear, "How far along are you sweetheart?"  
"Two months," she whispered.   
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands, I have a surprise for you."  
Obediently, she sat up straighter in his lap and squeezed her tightly shut.   
"No peeking," he warned, as she felt something soft and furry touch her skin.   
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."   
Opening her eyes, Nora gasped as she stared into the dark, glittering eyes of a stuffed Panda bear. Her eyes widened as she noticed the sparkling, crystal necklace dangling from it's neck. "Oh Bradshaw!" she breathed, seeing the gold, filigree Panda bear pendant attached to the necklace.   
"I found out pretty quickly that Panda bear necklaces are hard to find, but I was able to get this one through an on - line jewelry store - and it matches your Panda bear bracelet perfectly!" Pleased as punch that she liked it, he grinned from ear - to - ear, barely able to contain his excitement. Clutching her stuffed bear with one arm, she wrapped her other arm around his neck.   
"This was so thoughtful of you, thank you!" Nora buried her face in his neck.   
He wrapped his arms around her in a big 'bear' hug, "Happy Valentine's day darlin!"   
  
  
The End. :) 


End file.
